


i could be an accident (but i'm still trying)

by herondaleandpitch



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, First Meetings, Fluff, Getting Together, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-15
Updated: 2020-06-07
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:08:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,405
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24199468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/herondaleandpitch/pseuds/herondaleandpitch
Summary: It's official. Law fucking hated this day.
Relationships: Monkey D. Luffy/Trafalgar D. Water Law
Comments: 11
Kudos: 117





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> just another ~sabaw~ fic of mine. 
> 
> feel free to criticize, correct, etc. 
> 
> enjoy!!

It's official. Law fucking hated this day. From being late to his first class, to having his research proposal in which he spent too much time (and brain!) on just for it to be rejected, and now just as he was about to get out of the bus, a heavy downpour has fallen. _Great, just great._ Law thought to himself, knowing that he didn't have an umbrella with him. Well, as if he would know that it would rain today since just a while ago, the sun shines so bright it nearly gave him a headache.

He decided to took shelter for a while at a nearest convenience store (much to his luck, there is one). He was glaring at the raindrops that keep on falling down when suddenly, someone shove an umbrella at him. He looked at the person and saw a boy wearing a straw hat. Said person smiled at him, while Law continues to stare at the man, confused as to why the man offers his umbrella to him.

“Take it, I live just nearby from here so I'll just make a mad dash to my place.” The straw hat wearing man said. The man took Law's hand and placed the umbrella there. Straw hat left before he even opened his mouth to argue.

Confused, but still wanting to go home because _it is fucking cold_ , Law started to walk home. It was only when he was near his apartment complex when he realized that he didn’t know the boy's name or his address, so how the hell will he return this?  
-  
Law woke up with the sound of someone knocking loudly at his door. He checked the time on his clock and saw that it's 8:20 a.m. He hasn’t gotten too much sleep, he realized. And whoever disturbs his sleep at this hour better be prepared to be cut into pieces.

“Finally, man! I thought you're not here so I was just about to call Cora to ask if you’re there.” The man in front of him said while looking at his phone. Law left his front door open, and his friend immediately made himself at home, while Law busied himself in making coffee.

“What brings you here early this morning?” Shachi looks confused at that question. “We have to do our project in Psych 413, or have you forgotten about that? And it's not that early, it's already 10 minutes past eleven. Your clock seems to be broken, gotta change those batteries, man.”

Law has forgotten about that, alright. He downed his coffee and hastily got ready to go. He didn’t bother to eat breakfast first since they are running out of time.

But it seems that his friend has other plans since they stopped at a coffee shop first, insisting that Law should eat something. As if he will eat, Law thinks to himself. They're at a coffee shop, of course he will drink rather than eat.

After ordering, they were about to go out when Shachi bumped into someone, causing the coffee to spill. “Shit, I'm so sorry. I didn’t mean to.” The man Shachi bumped into said. “Nah, it's fine. No worries.”

Shachi went to the counter to ask for something to clean the spilled coffee and that's when Law saw who Shachi bumped into—it was the man with the straw hat. The boy was busy wiping his shirt dry with his handkerchief and wasn’t looking at Law. “Straw hat?” Law called out, as he didn’t know the guy's name.

Straw hat looked at him, confused, “Have we met before?” he asked. “You lend me your umbrella last week?” The boy seemed to be trying hard remembering about that incident when, “Aha! I remembered!” He said.

“Thank you about that. I don’t have it with me today, so I wouldn’t be able to return it now.” Law told him. _Shishishi_ , straw hat laughed while smiling brightly at him. _Too cute_ , Law thinks to himself. “It’s fine! I'm Luffy! Monkey D. Luffy. What’s your name?”

“Trafalgar Law. Nice to meet you.” Shachi then went back to Law, with a new cup of coffee in hand. “Let’s go, Law?” He nodded at that. “Bye, Torao!” he heard Luffy shout before they leave the shop.

“Do you know the guy?” his friend inquired, a smirk forming on his lips. “He’s cute. Probably fits your type, right?” Shachi continued to tease him while they were on their way to the library, and Law opted to ignore his friend. Oh, he's definitely his type, but he wouldn’t admit that out loud.  
-  
The third time they met was when Law's father, Cora-san decided it was a good idea to invite his father and his friend for _Noche Buena_. Cora prepared a lot of food for four people, Law thought upon seeing the table.

Sengoku, along with Garp, came half past six in the evening, just in time for dinner. The latter asked Cora if it was okay that he invited one of his grandsons, and his father seemed to be delighted by that, saying that it was more than okay, since he liked all of Garp's grandsons.

A knock on the door caught their attention, and Garp muttered _must be him_. To say Law was surprised was one way to put it, the boy has been on his mind for a while now. He didn’t expect to see Straw Hat inside his father’s house, at least, _not this soon_ (he has imagined stuff if he dated him). Luffy seemed equally surprised upon seeing Law, with eyes staring at him like he was the only thing he could see at that moment, and it makes Law _feel things_.

“Luffy, it's you! Oh, how long has it been, hm?” Cora proceeded to hug Straw Hat, but tripped on his way. Law could only face palm at the sight of his father.

After that incident they went on eating, and it was a mess. Luffy seemed to not have manners at all, and it seemed like Garp was the same. Cora and Sengoku looked like this was a normal occurrence, but Law was a bit… taken aback, especially by the fact that he still finds Luffy cute even when he is a mess when he eats.

“Ah, excuse my rudeness, I forgot about it. Luffy, meet my son, Law. Law, this is Luffy.” Cora-san introduced them. Luffy gulped his food and said, “We already met, Mr. Roci! Shishishi.” And went back to eating. Cora looked at Law, as if asking how.

“It was raining that day, I forgot my umbrella, he lend me his. End of story.” Law told his father. Cora seemed like asking another question, but was interrupted by his father asking him questions about his work. Law sighed at that, thankful that he was saved from Cora-san's scolding.

When dinner was finished, the older men stayed at the dining table to talk about work more, while Law decided that it was a nice night to stay at the garden first, the night breeze was cold but tolerable. Luffy went after him, wanting to spend more time with Law.

“Torao!” shouted Luffy. Before Law could turn around, he felt the younger boy slam at him, and they almost tumble into the ground weren’t it for Law keeping his balance.

“Just what the hell, Luffy?” Law snarled at him. Despite that, Luffy continued to cling to Law. “Piggyback ride! Yosh!” he said instead. Law wanted to get Luffy off of him, but he actually kind of liked this. Instead, he brought Luffy to the bench and put him down and sat beside him.

“Are you a kid?” Law asked while trying to catch his breath. Luffy wasn’t heavy, but he wasn’t used to using his physical strength that much.

“Nope, I'm nineteen. But my friends say I could really be childish sometimes.” The teen told him. “How old are you, Torao?” Surprised that Luffy asked, he said “Twenty-three. By the way, I still don’t have your umbrella, I left it at my apartment. If I knew that we'd meet again, I would’ve brought it.”

“Nah, it's fine. At least there'd be a reason for us to meet again, right? Shishishi.” Law’s heart fluttered at that. _He wants to see me again?_ “Are you still studying?” Law asked him, changing the topic.

“Yeah! I'm on my first year of studying photography. It’s kinda hard but I manage to get through classes because of my friends. I suck at written exercises but I'm great when it comes to performance tasks. How 'bout you?” Law loved the look in Luffy’s eyes when he talked about these things.

“I'm a fourth year med-tech student. I'll graduate in a few months but I'll continue to study medicine since I wanted to become a surgeon.” “Ooohhh, that’s so cool! I have a friend who also wants to become a doctor. He said he wanted to be one because his father inspired him a lot. Why do you want to become a doctor, Torao?” Law looked at the night sky at Luffy's question, not knowing how to answer it.

Luckily, he was saved when Cora approached them and said that it’s time for Luffy to go home since his grandfather wants to rest now. Before following Cora out, he turned to Law who was still sitting on the bench and said, “Give me your phone.”

Law raised one of his eyebrows, but still handed Luffy his phone. A few seconds after, Luffy handed it back to him and said, “Don’t be a stranger anymore, Torao! Good night and Merry Christmas!” With a peck on his lips, Luffy turned around and went to where his grandfather was. Law was shocked at what Luffy did, and he wasn't blushing, okay?

The whole exchange didn’t pass by Cora, who is smiling like an idiot after watching it. _Looks like my son finally grew up_ , he thinks to himself.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For two months, Law has been debating whether he should give Luffy a call or not. He can’t find a reason to call him, so that settles it. And if he has been pining for two months, then that is his problem.

It has been two months since that night, Law has never been more stressed over school requirements until now, not to mention that one of the requirements that he needs to comply with is an internship at a hospital. Not that he’s regretting wanting to become a doctor, but he knows how toxic this profession is, and he could see that now.

He considers himself lucky, still. Bepo, Penguin, and Shachi are all with him at a hospital in North Blue, where they are interns. Yes, the hours are long and the work that were given to them is hell, but having these three around him sure lifts his mood from time to time, especially when he sees their shenanigans. And that is one of the things he wouldn’t admit out loud.

For two months, Law has been debating whether he should give Luffy a call or not. He can’t find a reason to call him, so that settles it. And if he has been _pining_ for two months, then that is his problem.

Law was on his way out of the campus to meet with his friends when someone bumped into him from behind. “Oops, sorry.” He heard a familiar voice say.

When he turned to look at the source of the voice, he saw Luffy holding his camera on one hand, and his shoulder on the other. _He must’ve been shooting while walking_ , he thought to himself.

“Ah, Torao! Long time no see.” There goes Luffy's blinding smile, which _definitely_ don’t make his heart flutter. “Luffy. It's been a while.”

“Sorry about that, I've been trying to capture photos of random stuff around the campus.” The strawhat wearing boy said. Law nodded in response to that, since he doesn’t seem to find words to tell the other. _Shall he apologize for not calling him? Shall he bring up the kiss?_ Law has no idea.

Law was saved from saying something by a loud ring from his phone. It was Bepo calling him, which would probably mean that they were all there and that he was late. He decided to ignore the call and turned to say goodbye to Luffy, who was reaching his phone out to him.

“I was looking forward to talk to you during the holiday break but you didn’t call me even once.” There was a frown on Luffy’s face. “Give me your number so I don’t have to wait or even think why you’re not contacting me.”

Law took the phone mainly because he felt bad for making Luffy frown, and said “Sorry.”

After returning the phone to the other he said his good-bye and rushed to the café where he will meet his friends. Once there, he received a message saying, _“If you want to get even for not contacting me, let’s meet sometime. I need my umbrella, too.”_

He smiled at that.

-

The next time they meet, Law made sure to bring the umbrella that started it all. Ever since the day that they met on the campus, the two kept in touch with each other, Luffy updating Law on his life and Law doing pretty much the same thing, except that he was only able to reply when it was his break time, and they would call each other whenever Law was not busy. This routine of them never went unnoticed from his friends, since Law, who rarely use his phone, has been glued to his phone whenever they were not on duty.

This led to his friends asking him what was the real score between him and Luffy. And to be honest? He doesn’t know. They’ve been talking non-stop, updating each other on everything that happens in their life, _hell_ , they even talk about everything that could be talked about, but they never had a conversation about them.

Sure, Law was used to having flings and no-strings attached, but never once did he caught _feelings_. It would be easier if he only wanted to get into Luffy’s pants and then be gone from his life, but no, he wants more than that and it’s making his head ache.

When he arrived at the café, he noticed that the other was still not around, so he decided to sit at a corner booth near the window. He decided to order a coffee to help him think straight (which he isn’t). He was so immersed in his own thoughts that he didn’t notice Luffy arriving and taking a photo of him upon seeing him.

Once Luffy turned off his camera, he walked towards the booth where Law was sitting. “Heya, Torao! Whatcha thinking about?”

The older man almost jumped upon hearing the voice of the other. “You startled me. Have you been sitting there for too long?”

“Nah, just got here. Sorry for being late, got some errands to do. Shishishi.” Luffy smiled at Law as a way of apologizing, when his stomach growled. “What do you want to eat? My treat. Think of it as a way of saying thanks for the umbrella.”

Luffy’s eyes shone at that, and Law swears, it’s too bright but he can’t seem to look away, it’s the most beautiful thing he’s seen. “Really? Well then, I'd have a choco butternut doughnut, a cheesecake, oh, they have pasta too? I'd also have a lasagna! And burger and fries! Oh, and chocolate smoothie! Shishishi.”

Upon hearing those, Law looks like he wanted to take back what he said. “Your orders don’t even make sense.” He told Luffy, but he still made his way to the counter to order.

Afterwards, they fell on a casual conversation, talking about college, about Luffy’s requirement (which is a portfolio of all their performance tasks), about Law's internship, their life stories, Law's shitty childhood, Luffy’s family, etc.

The two have been so comfortable and engrossed in their conversation that they didn’t noticed how much time has passed. The sun was about to set, and only when they noticed it that they decided to exit the café.

“Do you want to take a walk? It'd be nice to watch the sunset somewhere.” Law asked the straw hat-wearing boy.

Luffy smiled widely at that. “Mm-hm!”

The two started to walk towards the riverbank. Law was debating whether he should hold Luffy’s hand, but the other man already beat him to it and clasped his hands on Law's. They walked in a comfortable silence towards the park by the riverbank.

This was one of the perfect places to watch the sunset indeed. Law only noticed how romantic the place is when he roamed his eyes and saw that the place was littered with several couples who were also watching the sunset.

When Law took a look at Luffy, he saw that the other was holding his camera and taking a photo of the scenery, of the breathtaking sunset, of the park filled with couples being lovey-dovey, then he focused his camera on Law, who was watching him do it all. The orange light of the sunset made Luffy look like he was glowing, and it was too much for Law. _Too much_ , that he realized it.

He doesn’t want to fool around with someone he likes, _genuinely likes_. And he knows that’s what Luffy is to him.

“Torao, you okay?” Luffy voiced out his concern since the other man has been staring at him for too long.

Instead of answering, Law pulled Luffy closer to him and kissed him. The younger man was surprised at first, but closed his eyes and felt himself melt into the kiss. Law kissed him softly, like he was afraid Luffy would push him away or he would scare him away.

The kiss went on for a few seconds before they part. Law looked into the younger man's eyes and saw trust and affection in them. That is all the permission he needed before he lowered his head to kiss the other once again, this time with more emotions to it.

They continued to kiss until they ran out of air. The sun could not almost be seen on the horizon by the time they part to catch their breath.

Luffy looks at him expectantly, like he knew what Law would say next. “Don’t look at me like that.” He said.

“What? How am I supposed to look at you, Torao?” Luffy asked, confused.

“Nevermind. Here's your umbrella, I'm really grateful for this you know. I was having a shitty day back then and I'm about to curse at the universe.” Law said, handing Luffy back his umbrella.

“Shishishi. I remember that. You look like you wanted to either kill someone or kill yourself that time.”

“It was the umbrella that started it all, y'know. If it weren’t for this little one here, I wouldn’t met you. I never realized how much you've impacted me, but it’s bigger than I imagined. Thank you, Luffy.” Law said while looking at the half-moon.

“Why are you being so mushy-mushy, Law? I'm being alarmed now. Are you really okay?” Luffy asked him with concern in his eyes, but Law decided to ignore him.

“I guess looking at the moon makes me emotional. But still, thank you Luffy.” The tattoed man answered him. “Let’s go? It’s getting late, I still have an early shift at the hospital tomorrow.” And with that, they proceeded to walk home.

They arrived at the dormitories where Luffy stayed first. When Luffy was about to thank Law for today, the taller man pulled him close and hugged him, and being a hugger that he is, he hugged him back.

Law leaned down to whisper in Luffy’s ear. “I like you, Luffy. I’m not used to this so I’m sorry I got a little overwhelmed. Thank you for today, I really enjoyed it.”

The taller man was about to pull away when Luffy brought his face down to his and kissed him. It’s just a short kiss, but when Luffy pulled away, he was wearing the brightest smile Law had ever seen.

“It’s fine if you get overwhelmed, I know I will be too much for you to handle, shishishi. I like you, Law. Thank you for today.” With a last peck on the lips, Luffy pulled away from Law then walked back to his dormitory, while waving at Law. “Call me when you get home!”

“Sure.” Law answered while sporting a small smile on his face as he walked towards his apartment complex.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you could find me on tumblr!
> 
> tumblr: herondaleandpitch


End file.
